Das Fest der Liebe
by Aisa
Summary: Wichtel-FF. Weihnachten ist das Fest der Liebe und der Freundschaft. Das dürfen vor allem die Rumtreiber, Lily und Severus feststellen. Alles könnte so schön sein, wäre da nicht eine Weihnachtsliederbesessene Gryffindor…


**Anmerkungen:** Diese kleine Story entstand im Rahmen des FF-Weihnachtswichtelns bei HarryPotter-Fans.de. Inspiriert von einem Fragebogen mit Angaben zu den Vorlieben meines Wichtelopfers fing ich bei Wintertee und Weihnachtsliedern an zu texten. Meinem Wichtelopfer hat's gefallen ;)  
Die Charaktere gehören samt und sonders Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der FF.

* * *

**Das Fest der Liebe **

„525,600 minutes, 525,000 journeys to plan.  
525,600 minutes - how can you measure  
the life of a woman or man?  
In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried?  
In bridges he burned, or the way that she died?  
Measure your life in love –  
Seasons of love."  
- Rent 

* * *

_Der Schnee hatte sich Zeit gelassen im Winter 1976. War Hogwarts in den vorherigen Jahren bereits Ende November in eine weiche, weiße Decke eingehüllt, so hatten die Schüler in diesem Winter bis zum vierten Advent vergebens auf die weiße Pracht gehofft und sich schließlich wohl oder über damit zufrieden geben müssen, dass sie dieses Weihnachten auf den Schnee und den zugefrorenen See verzichten mussten. Besonders die Siebtklässler liefen mit enttäuschten Gesichtern herum, sie hatten sich weiße Weihnachten für ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts gewünscht._

_Kein Wunder also, dass Remus, als er sich aus dem Bett schälte und das Schneetreiben vor dem Fenster bemerkte, einen freudigen Ausruf nicht unterdrücken konnte._

_Prompt traf ihn ein Kissen am Hinterkopf._

„_Verdammt, Moony, es ist mitten in der Nacht!", drang James' Stimme unter der Decke hervor, die er sich über den Kopf gezogen hatte. _

„_Es ist Weihnachtsmorgen", antwortete Remus und schaute ungestört aus dem Fenster. Er hätte stundenlang den Schneeflocken zuschauen können, wie sie nach und nach die Ländereien von Hogwarts bedeckten…_

„_Na und? Das ist es in zwei Stunden auch noch", ließ sich Sirius verschlafen hinter den Vorhängen seines Himmelbetts. Vernehmen._

_Nun drehte sich Remus doch zu den Betten seiner Freunde um, das Grinsen wich jedoch nicht von seinem Gesicht. „Ach kommt schon! Wer weiß, ob es in zwei Stunden nicht zu schneien aufgehört hat?"_

„_Wie, Schnee?" James lugte vorsichtig unter seiner Bettdecke hervor. „Oh!" Erfreut trat er neben Remus und auch Sirius schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und sprang neben seine beiden Freunde, wobei er über James' Pullover stolperte, der auf dem Boden lag._

„_Na wunderbar!" Sirius rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. „Hey, Wurmschwanz, was meinst du dazu?"_

_Drei Augenpaare wandten sich dem vierten Bett zu. Als Antwort erfüllte nur ein sehr geräuschvoller Schnarcher das Zimmer._

„_Ähm… daraus können wir wohl schließen, dass Peter ein Weihnachtsbanause ist und den Schlaf höher schätzt als den Schnee", stellte James grinsend fest._

„_Ich bin kein Banause", ließ sich Peter undeutlich vernehmen. „Ich hab nur gedacht, die Nacht würde länger dauern als bis halb sieben-" Auch sein Blick traf das Fenster. „Oh, es schneit!"_

„_Schnee hin oder her!" Sirius' Augen funkelten übermütig, als er zu seinem Bett zurücklief, seinen Koffer öffnete und drei bunt verpackte Päckchen hervorzog. „Fröhliche Weihnachten!" Er strahlte, als er seinen Freunden die Geschenke reichte. _

„_Ach Tatze, mach es uns doch nicht so schwer", seufzte James, der sein Päckchen geöffnet hatte und bedauernd das Päckchen Stinkbomben in seinen Händen musterte. „Du weißt doch, dass Remus und ich uns damit nicht erwischen lassen dürfen…"_

_Peter grinste spitzbübisch. „Du sagst es, Krone – ihr solltet euch damit nicht erwischen lassen. Und darin seid ihr doch eigentlich ganz gut, nicht wahr?"_

_Remus und James tauschten ein Lächeln. Wie wahr, die Tatsache, dass sie Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher waren, hatte sie auch dieses Jahr nicht von ihren Streichen abgehalten. _

_Sirius legte James einen Arm um die Schultern. „Außerdem Tatze– gib's doch zu, deine größte Sorge ist es doch, dass _Lily_ dich dabei erwischt…"_

„_Na warte!" James griff nach dem Kissen, das zuvor von Remus' Kopf abgeprallt war und verpasste seinem besten Freund damit einen verspielten Schlag._

„_Hey!" Peter hatte drei schmale Päckchen unter seinem Bett hervorgezogen und sie seinen Freunden gereicht. „Verschiebt das auf später, okay? Fröhliche Weihnachten!", fügte er hinzu, während die drei Jungen begannen, die Geschenke auszupacken._

„_Wurmschwanz!", ließ sich James nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille vernehmen. „Wann, bei Merlins Unterhosen, hast du denn diese Fotos gemacht?!"_

_Sirius lachte. „Dich darf man wirklich nicht in die Nähe von Kameras lassen!"_

_Alle drei hielten Bilderrahmen in den Händen, in denen Peter Kollagen voller Bilder gestaltet hatte, allesamt von vergangenen Weihnachtsfesten, die sie gemeinsam in Hogwarts verbracht hatten. _

„_Ich dachte, es wäre eine nette Idee." Peter stellte sich hinter Remus, um ebenfalls einen Blick auf sein Werk zu erhaschen._

_James schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf beim Anblick seines 15-jährigen selbst, bekleidet mit einem mehr als schmutzigen Quidditch-Umhang, wie er halb in einem der traditionellen zwölf Weihnachtsbäume der Großen Halle hing. Er erinnerte sich – Lily hatte ihn dorthin befördert, nachdem er sie zum zwanzigsten Mal um eine Verabredung gebeten hatte… _

„_Das ist wirklich eine schöne Idee", sagte er und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter. „Danke, Wurmschwanz."_

_Nun ging er zu seinem eigenen Bett hinüber und zog ebenfalls drei Geschenke heraus. _

„_Daneben komme ich mir richtig einfallslos vor…" Er drückte seinen Freunden die Päckchen in die Hände, die sich als drei Portionen Bertie Bott's Bohnen herausstellten._

„_Danke, Krone", meinte Sirius, der sogleich seine Portion öffnete und sich eine handvoll Bohnen zu Gemüte führte._

_Remus hatte inzwischen ein einzelnes, schmales Päckchen hervorgeholt und reichte es Peter. „Macht es zusammen auf", sagte er leise. Peter warf dem jungen Werwolf einen verwunderten Blick zu und rollte das Päckchen auseinander._

„_Die Karte", reif James überrascht aus. „Du hast sie fertig geschrieben, Moony!"_

„_Seht euch das an!" Sirius musterte fasziniert die sich hin- und herbewegenden Punkte in ganz Hogwarts._

„_Dacht, es würde Zeit, dass sie mal fertig wird", lächelte Remus. Die drei Jungen schauten ihren Freund einen Moment lang an, dann stürmten sie gleichzeitig auf ihn zu, um ihn in eine Umarmung zu ziehen._

„_Auf die Rumtreiber", riefen Sirius.

* * *

_„_Frö-höliche Weihnacht überall", schallte es den Jungen entgegen, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten. Alice McKinnon strahlte sie an, während Lily Evans die Augen verdrehte und James einen Kuss auf die Wange gab._

„_So geht das schon seit gestern Abend", wisperte sie ihrem Freund ins Ohr. „Sie summt ‚Stille Nacht' in der Dauerschleife, und wehe, man lässt sich nicht von ihrer Weihnachtsstimmung anstecken…" _

_James lachte leise, ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und zog sie auf seinen Schoß_

„_Sehr fröhliche Weihnachten, Alice", sagte Remus überschwänglich. _

_Lily musterte den braunhaarigen Jungen misstrauisch. „Du bist aber nicht auch so ein Weihnachtsfreak, oder? Alice hat den Schnee als Anlass genommen, uns mit einer eigens geträllerten A-cappella-Version von ‚White Christmas' zu wecken."_

_Sirius ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und blickte überrascht zu Lily hinüber. „Du bist ja ein richtiger Scrooge!"_

_Lily grinste bloß spöttisch, während James sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Scrooge? Was ist das denn?" _

„_Weihnachtshasser", antwortete Sirius schulterzuckend. „Kennst du nicht die Geschichte vom hartherzigen Geizhals Ebenezer Scrooge, der Weihnachten hasst und an diesen Tagen zu allen Menschen noch gemeiner ist als sonst? Bis zu einem Weihnachtsabend, an dem ihn drei Geister besuchen und ihm seine Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft zeigen."_

„_Danach wird er zum Wohltäter", ergänzte Remus. „Aber woher kennst du die Geschichte, Tatze?"_

_Sirius grinste breit. „Man kann meine Mutter mit nichts besser auf die Palme bringen als mit Muggelgeschichten."_

_Alice verdrehte die Augen. „So viel zum Fest der Liebe..."_

_Lily lachte. „A propos Wohltäter und Fest der Liebe – wir sehen uns beim Frühstück, ich habe noch eine Kleinigkeit zu erledigen."

* * *

__Das Schneetreiben war noch dichter geworden, als Lily die Treppe vor dem Schlossportal hinunterlief. In der weißen Pracht war es nicht schwer, den dunkel gekleideten jungen Mann zu entdecken, der auf dem Hof auf sie wartete._

„_Lily." Severus Snapes Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauch, aber durch die Winterstille drang sie klar und deutlich._

„_Severus." Unmittelbar vor ihm blieb das rothaarige Mädchen stehen. Es war das erste Mal seit 1 ½ Jahren, dass sie so dicht bei ihm stand. _

„_Wie komme ich zu der Ehre, dass du wieder mit mir sprichst?", fragte Severus leise. Lily suchte seinen Blick und fand darin denselben Schmerz den sie gesehen hatte, als sie ihn damals abgewiesen hatte, doch auch einen Funken Hoffnung und Erleichterung._

_Lily seufzte. „Ich wollte die frohe Weihnachten wünschen, Sev."_

_Der schwarzhaarige Junge lächelte schief. „Wünsch ich dir auch."_

„_Ich… musste gestern Abend an früher denken… von Weihnachten in unserem vierten Schuljahr… weißt du noch, die Peeves' Weihnachtsrevolte?"_

_Severus lachte leise. „Ja, ich erinnere mich. Der kleine Spinner hat uns im Verwandlungsklassenraum eingeschlossen und darauf bestanden, dass wir ihm Weihnachtslieder vorsingen…"_

_Auch Lily lachte. „Ja… auf jeden Fall musste ich gestern daran denken… und an die anderen Weihnachten. Wir haben fast jedes Weihnachten zusammen verbracht…"_

„_Bis auf letztes Jahr." Severus verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. „Und dieses Jahr bist du ja wahrscheinlich auch… beschäftigt. Dein Freund wartet doch sicher auf dich." _

_Lily entging der bittere Ton in seiner Stimme nicht. „Deswegen bin ich eigentlich hier." Sie seufzte erneut. „Es hätte damals anders laufen können-"_

_Severus hob hoffnungsvoll die Augenbrauen, doch Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Damit will ich nicht sagen, dass ich es in irgendeiner Art und Weise gutheiße, was du und deine Freunde tut. Und das, was ihr vorhabt." Sie schluckte. „Aber, verdammt, ich will nicht, dass die letzten Worte, die zwischen uns gefallen sind, so zornerfüllt sind… Freunde sind doch dafür da, um sich die Wahrheit sagen zu können, oder?"_

_Bei dem Wort „Freunde" blickte Severus sie erstaunt an. Sie betrachtete ihn noch als Freund, nach allem was vorgefallen war? Die beiden schauten sich für einige Augenblicke schweigend an. Dann trat Lily zögernd auf Severus zu und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. „Ich wünsche dir alles Gute", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Wünsch ich dir auch", wiederholte der Schwarzhaarige und seine Stimme klang ungewohnt heiser. „Pass auf dich auf, Lily."_

_Severus spürte, wie Lily etwas in seine Umhangtasche steckte, und sah ihr nach, während sie sich umwandte und ohne ein weiteres Wort ins Schloss zurückkehrte._

_Er senkte den Blick und zog eine Hand aus seiner Umhangtasche. Seine Augen fanden ein frischgrünes Efeublatt. Efeu – das Symbol der Freundschaft. _

„_Fröhliche Weihnachten, Lily", murmelte er lächelnd.

* * *

_„_Ach komm schon, nur ein Mal!"_

„_Alice, vergiss es!"_

„_James, biiiitte! Ein Mal ‚Oh Tannenbaum'!"_

„_Nein!"_

_Sirius ließ den Kopf auf die blankpolierte Tischplatte sinken. Nur wenige Schüler hatten sich entschieden, dieses Weihnachten in Hogwarts zu bleiben, sodass sich die Verbliebenen um einen einzigen Tisch geschart hatten._

_Schon seit zehn Minuten versuchte Alice, seinen besten Freund zu überreden, mit ihr ein Weihnachtslied anzustimmen – sehr zur Belustigung der anderen Siebtklässler._

„_Es kann doch nicht sein, dass ihr alle so besinnlichlkeitsresistent seid", rief Alice verzweifelt. _

„_Doch, kann es", erwiderte Peter trocken. „Ich zum Beispiel bin schon gleich nach dem Aufwachen als Weihnachtsbanause betitelt worden."_

„_Was ist denn los?", fragte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihnen. Frank Longbottom war, wie immer, um einige Minuten zu spät. _

„_Sie will immer noch singen." Lily wischte sich eine noch immer feuchte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. _

„_Schlimmer", meinte Remus theatralisch. „Sie will, dass wir singen, während sie Blockflöte spielt."_

_Frank ließ sich neben seiner Freundin nieder und stibitzte sich ein Stück Toast. „Ist doch wunderbar", grinste er und drückte Alice einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wenigstens du lässt dich vom Fest der Liebe beeinflussen", flüsterte sie, woraufhin Frank erst die Flöte, dann wieder Alice auffordernd anschaute._

„_Bitte, Frank, unterstütz sie nicht auch noch bei dem Kram", flehte Sirius entsetzt und fing sich einen überraschten Blick von Lily ein. „Bist du doch unter die Scrooges gegangen?", fragte sie belustigt._

_Sirius schüttelte nur erschöpft den Kopf._

„_Nein", antwortete James für einen besten Freund, „aber wir wissen jetzt definitiv, was du seit gestern Nacht durchmachen musstest… Während du weg warst, durften wir schon einen ganzen Katalog von Liedern über uns ergehen lassen." Er ließ seinen Kopf an Lilys Schulter sinken, die nur lächelnd durch seine ohnehin schon verstrubbelten Haare strich. „Da kannst du mal sehen, was-", setzte sie zu einer Antwort an, doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn Alice setzte die Blockflöte an die Lippen._

„_Oooooh du Frööhlicheee, ooooh du seeeligeehee, gnaaadenbriiiingende Weiiiinachtszeiiit", schmetterte Frank nicht gerade notensicher los. _

_Die anderen Schüler reagierten prompt._

„_Longbottom, tu uns allen einen Gefallen – und halt die Klappe", rief Rodolphus Lestrange gequält. Lily tauschte einen Blick mit Severus, der sich¸ wie sie, ein Lächeln verbiss, während Edgar Bones ein Brötchen nach Frank warf und Remus sich reflexartig aufgrund der schrillen Flötenlaute die Hände auf die Ohren presste. _

„_Also nein! Was ist denn das für eine Reaktion auf den netten Versuch eurer Mitschüler, ein wenig weihnachtliche Stimmung zu verbreiten?", meldete sich Professor Dumbledore zu Wort, der mit den anderen Lehrern ebenfalls im Tisch saß. Sowohl das Protestgeschrei als auch die musikalische Darbietung von Frank und Alice fand ein jähes Ende. _

„_Ich schlage vor, wir singen gemeinsam", strahlte Dumbledore. Diversen Schülern klappten die Kinnladen hinunter, an Professor McGonagalls Kiefer zuckte ein Muskel, doch Frank und Alice holten begeistert Luft, um loszulegen._

* * *

„_Versteht mich bitte nicht falsch, ich liebe Weihnachten", setzte Remus auf an, während er durch das Portraitloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkletterte. „Aber wenn ich heute noch ein Weihnachtslied hören – oder singen – muss…"_

„_Keine Sorge, Moony, wir verstehen dich." James ließ sich erneut in einen der kuscheligen Sessel vor dem wärmenden Kaminfeuer fallen._

_Draußen hatte die Dämmerung eingesetzt und die Rumtreiber, Lily, Alice und Frank dazu gezwungen, ihre zünftige Schneeballschlacht abzubrechen._

_Alice grinste. „Ihr seid wirklich Banausen!"_

_Sirius lachte und verrückte einen Stein auf dem Runenbrett, das er vor sich ausgebreitet hatte. „Ich bin ja mal gespannt, ob du dich in ein paar Jahren, wenn du eine stolze Mama bist, immer noch so auf Weihnachten freust. Weihnachten mit kleinen Kindern ist Stress, hab ich gehört…"_

„_Woher willst du wissen, ob ich in ein paar Jahren eine stolze Mama bin?", fragte Alice verwirrt._

„_Das sagen die Runen." Ohne aufzublicken verschob Sirius einen weiteren Stein._

„_Du glaubst doch nicht etwa an diesen Wahrsagekram, oder?", fragte Remus erstaunt._

_Der Schwarzhaarige grinste. „Eigentlich nicht, aber das hier hat mir Andromeda geschickt, und es wäre doch sehr unhöflich, es nicht wenigstens auszuprobieren. Soll ich die Runen mal für dich befragen?"_

_Remus lehnte sich erschöpft auf dem Sofa zurück. „Wenn du Spaß daran hast…"_

_Sirius rieb sich die Hände und legte los. „Also… das hier ist ein V… ein A… T… E… Moony, du wirst auch ein Elternteil!" _

_James lachte. „Tatze, auf lange Sicht wird mit Sicherheit jeder von uns ein Elternteil." Er tauschte ein Lächeln mit Lily, die seine Hand drückte._

_Remus schnaubte spöttisch. „Also, ich halte dieses Runen-Zeug für Unsinn. Und ich bezweifle sehr, dass ich jemals Vater werde."_

_Sirius schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Ach was, Moony, ich wette, dass du in, sagen wir, 20 Jahren Weihnachten mit einer Familie und einem kleinen Schreihals verbringen wirst. Oder wenigstens unter einem Mistelzweig." _

_Remus stimmte in das Lachen seiner Freunde ein…_

„_Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht…"_

* * *

Tonks Hände strichen sanft über Remus Rücken.

Der Werwolf konnte kaum glauben, dass sie in den stürmischen Zeiten draußen tatsächlich einen Weihnachtsabend voller Ruhe genießen durften. Zu einem Weihnachtslied tanzend. „In einer Familie", dachte er und ließ seine Hände zu Tonks gewölbten Bauch hinunter gleiten.

„Und der ‚kleine Schreihals' ist auch unterwegs…"

Er gab seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Tonks lachte. „Woran denkst du?"

„Nur daran, dass Weihnachten wirklich das Fest der Liebe ist…"

Zur gleichen Zeit lief Severus durch den verschneiten Hof in Hogwarts. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er Lilys Rotschopf, seine Ohren klangen von den Weihnachtsliedern, die sie beide vor vielen, vielen Jahren gesungen hatten, damit Peeves sie aus dem Verwandlungsraum befreite.

„_Alles schläft, einsam wacht…"_

Er erreichte die Mauer, auf der sie beide früher oft gesessen hatten. Sanft fuhr er mit dem Zeigefinger über schneebedecktes Blattwerk, bevor er mit einem leichten Ruck ein Blatt aus dem Geäst löste.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er das im Mondlicht glänzende Efeublatt.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Lily", murmelte er lächelnd.


End file.
